Sexy No Jutsu Gone Wrong
by Muffins-Weasley
Summary: Naruto skit for The KirbyHeadbangerz. Naruto has a little problem... He's gotten stuck in his SnJ form! And to make matters worse, Sasuke and Jiraiya are hitting on him!


"Sexy No Jutsu Gone Wrong"

Original Naruto cosplay skit for The KirbyHeadbangerz written by Muffins-Weasley.

Song for credits: "Re:Member" by ??? Montage song: "I Wish" by Sakurai Takahiro Possiblely a bit of "Sleepless Night" by Deidara's Japanese voice actor for opening.

**Characters – Cast**

Naruto – Cassabella Sakura – Muffins-Weasley

Sai – L-phonese Jiraiya – [S]

Sasuke – Gir Haley Potter Props Master - Alice Kakashi – Kaji

Naruto: _(Walks up to Sai and Sakura at the 'training grounds')_ Sakura-chan! Sai! I've got the perfect prank to pull on sensei!

Sakura: This isn't like last time, is it?

_*Flashback*_

_Naruto: Sakura-chan! Sai! I've got the perfect prank to pull on sensei! Watch this! (Covers his eyes. Kakashi walks up and looks at him.)_

_Kakashi: Naruto, I can see you._

_Naruto: (Unconvers his eyes) Boo! (Sakura and Sai facepalm.)_

_*End flashback*_

Naruto_: (Grinning, still thinking of flashback) _That was great… But no! That's not like this one! Believe it! Watch! _(There's smoke [if possible] and he's in his SnJ form in a dress. Kakashi walks up to them. Naruto says in a bad impression of a girl's voice) _Oh, hey Kaka- I mean… Mister Sexy.

Kakashi: Naruto, I know that's you.

Naruto: _(Laughes. There's smoke [once again, if possible] but he doesn't change back.)_ I got you sensei!

Kakashi: Naruto, I knew it was you. You're the only person who has those lines on your face. Now change back.

Naruto: I did!

Kakashi: No you didn't.

Naruto: Yes I did! _(Sai goes up to Naruto and looks under his/her/its dress)_

Sai: _(frowning and going back to where he was)_ You're still a girl.

Naruto: _(starts freaking out and shouting random things [i.e. "Ramen!" "Sasuke's pantyhose!" whatever you ever wanted to shout. ____ ] He/she keeps trying to change back. Eventually gives up and sits on the ground.) _I can't change back!!!

Kakashi: Well, since we don't know when or if you'll change back, go with Sakura and Sai and learn to be a girl.

_(Later: Naruto, Sakura, and Sai are walking down the street carrying bags from made-up stores.)_

Sakura: ... And so I said, "Get out of my way, Ino pig!" And then- (_Jiraiya comes up to them and grins lecheriously at Naruto.)_

Jiraiya: _(Cutting Sakura off) _Hey pretty lady. Wanna go out with the sexiest man alive?

Naruto: Ew, go away Pe-_(Sakura elbows him/her)_ –ervy old man…

Sasuke: _(Behind Naruto, leaning over his/her shoulder like a creeper.)_ I think he meant me. So, do you want to go out with me?

_(Random fangirls [aka whoever wants to be a fangirl], Sakura, and Sai squeal "Sasuke!")_

Sasuke: What's your name?

Naruto: Sasuke, you don't remember me?! It's me, Narup-_(Sakura elbows him/her again)_ –ta…

Jiraiya: _(Laughes) _That name sounds like the name of my aprentance.

Sai: _(Puts his arm around Sasuke)_ Excuse me, but do you have a map? I just got lost in your eyes.

Sasuke: -.-' I'm a guy

Sai: Oh, all the better! Come sit on my lap and we'll talk about the first thing that pops up. _(Sakura smacks him.)_

Sakura: Stop hitting on him! That's my job!

Naruto: _(Should look confused at this point from watching the above happen.)_ But I don't-

Jiraiya: _(Cutting him/her off)_ Know how to reject the Uchiha boy? Well then, why don't you go out with us both?

Sasuke: I call first date!

Jiraiya: No, I do! _(They start arguing.)_

Sai: _(Breaking them apart.) _How about you both go on a date with hi- _her_, at the same time?

Sasuke and Jiraiya: Fine…

Sakura: And I get to go out with whoever gets rejected!

Sasuke: No offence, but I'd rather go out with him than you. _(Points to Sai. Sai grins happily, Sakura's head drops.)_

Jiraiya: _(Takes Naruto's hand.) _Let's go! _(Pulls him along, Sasuke runs after them, Sai runs after Sasuke.)_

_*Date Montage. Song – "I Wish" by Sakurai Takahiro*_

_Jiraiya and Naruto share an ice cream; Sasuke eats a "frozen tomatoe" on a stick as Sai begs for some. Jiraiya and Naruto go into a photobooth (pics – Normal, silly, Jiraiya with his arm around Naruto grinning, Jiraiya kissing Naruto's cheek [if Cassabella and S agree to it.], Sasuke and Sai go into photobooth (Pics- Sai has arm around a rather p.o-ed Sasuke, Sai attempting to kiss Sasuke's cheek, two of Sasuke beating Sai). Jiraiya and Naruto on one of those big swings together, Sasuke beating up Sai in the backround._

_*End date montage*_

_(They all walk up to Sakura [Sai is on crutches], who is talking on the phone on a park bench)_

Sakura: Yeah, I know! And then- _(looks up and sees them)_ –gotta go, bye. _(Hangs up the phone.) _So, _Naruta_, did you decide who you like better?

Naruto: Yes I have! Belie- Nevermind…

Sasuke: Wait! Before you decide _(Pulls cup ramen out of nowhere)_ have this.

Naruto: Oh Sasuke! You shouldn't have! _(Scarfs the ramen down [doesn't have to be full].)_ Okay, I choose… _(Drum roll: Show everyone's anxious face.) _... Sasuke! _(Sakura and Sai groan.)_

Sasuke: _(Points to Jiraiya.) _In your FACE! _(Pulls Naruto close to him.) _I get the girl! Ha! _(leans in as if to kiss Naruto, Naruto poofs back into himself as he does so. Sasuke and Jiraiya stare in shock.)_

Sai: Hurray! I've got my Naruto back! _(Pulls Naruto out of Sasuke's arms.) _Back off, he's mine! Come on, Naruto, let's go get some ramen. _(They walk away. Sasuke and Jiraiya look at each other.)_

Jiraiya: This never happened.

Sasuke: Agreed. _(They go opposite ways.)_

Sakura: _(Chases Sasuke.)_ Sasuke! You can still date me! Sasuke!

*End. Credits with peoples' KHB names. Song: Re:Member. Maybe bloopers. Either Kaji walks up in Naruto's outfit and says "Believe it!" like she does or we all say it together.*


End file.
